obwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitten
Kitten (Ashleigh Kay Milne) was born January 28th, 1992 in Cape Town, South Africa. Due to oppression and political turmoil in her country of birth, Kitten, as well as her parents and younger brother decided to relocate to Brisbane, Australia in February of 2010. Kitten is a Vixen currently signed to OBW's Monday Night Execution. Kitten was first signed by OBW in July 2011 to Friday Night Storm where she dominated as a heel Vixen before being a part of the Vixens only brand, Wednesday Night Catfight. CAREER: Kitten was signed by Storm on the 27th of July. Her first on screen appearance was on the 15th episode of Friday Night Storm where she crossed paths with J.T and boyfriend Arrow. Kittens heel attitude saw her involved in many feuds with top face Vixens, such as Feisty, Jade and Tiffany. Kittens quick success and exciting feuds lead to the creation of Vixen heel stable Killer K, which included Kassidy Klark, Kaystar and Miss Valentine. Later, after much success, the group turned against former friend Kassidy Klark - as a way of improving her talent and skills. Kitten was given the opportunity to face Kassidy Klark, Lollipop and Tiffany in a Sudden Death Four Way for the newly created Vixen Television Championship which debuted at Big Shot in February 2012. Kitten picked up the win and became the first ever Vixens Television Champion and held the title for 37 days until she lost it to Lt. Fyre. The match was scheduled for Kitten to defend her title against former friend Kassidy Klark and Kitten felt cheated when Fyre exited to the ring instead of Kassidy. The loss was a dark mark on Kittens career and she fought to reclaim her title. 56 Days after losing her title, Kitten faced Lt. Fyre in a 2 out of 3 falls match at When Worlds Collide and managed to reclaim her title and vowed that no one would be able to hold the title to such a callibre as she held it. As news broke of Catfight disbanding, many Vixens feared for their careers as uncertainty rose within the locker room. Once General Manager, Ava Nichole assured us we would be split amongst Storm and Execution, the feel of the locker room changed and all Vixens vowed to make Catfights last few episodes the best that anyone had ever seen. Kitten was told herself and close friend Kaystar would be moved to Monday Night Execution. Tension was high once news of the 2012 OBW Draft came about, but the fabric of the company for Kitten and Kaystar was not altered, as both remained on Execution. Kitten rarely had relations with the men of OBW and was seen to better the careers of others and herself, in the case of Rapp3r. Kitten prefers to keep to herself and not to complicate business relations and thus has not been romantically linked to any wrestler on the OBW roster. PERSONAL LIFE: Kitten was always rather introverted and would develop a strong passion for one certain thing at a time and devote her energy to the interest. At age 11, Kitten took up Seiwe Kai Goju Rei Karate and had to quit before 17 as she entered her final year of high school. Kitten finished as a purple belt - one belt between her and black belt. After high school, her family relocated to Brisbane, Australia to seek a better life. Kitten began studying at university, beginning with 6 months of a Batchelor of Arts and currently studying in her second year of law school. Her passion for wrestling took her to PWAQ and GWE - two companies she trains with in Brisbane. BEHIND THE NAME: Kitten chose her name to pay her respects to her grandmother. Kittens grandmother ( Catherine Alice Treurnich) was an avid wrestling fan. While alive, Kitten had no interest with the magic of the sport. Kitten became interested with the sport a short time after her grandmother died. Once starting wrestling, she chose to wrestle under the name Cat, using her grandmothers initials to make the name, but soon changed it to Kitten, with the understanding that she had a lot to learn and still had to mature more as a wrestler and to perfect her art. Finishing move: Sinful - DDT usually delivered from the second rope. Nicknames - Kitty, Kat, Cat, K. Entrance theme - Adrenaline by 12 Stones. Career highlights - First ever Vixens Television Champion; 2 time Vixens Television Champion. Category:VIxen Category:Heel Category:Champion